Mario
Mario J. Video is the son of Ruigario and Zaepy. He is a plumber and an Italian-American, and likes to eat lotsa Italian-American food. He is most famous for his awful spectacular video game series, Super Mario. He is now considered the most idiotic popular video-game character in the world. He appears in over 100 video games and makes cameos in other video games like Tetris and Mike Tyson's Punch-Out. Biography Mario J. Video was born on July 9, 1944 in Brooklyn, New York. His brother was Luigi. At a few years of age, some fat guy and his wimpy brother yanked them from the past and into the future. Later, he was returned home, but the time warp made Mario go insane. He later pushed his brother Luigi off a cliff, and Luigi died. Shortly after, however, his parents had a third child, which they named after his deceased brother: Luigi J. Video. He grew his moustache in quite fast, and by age 6 he had a full moustache. The kids made fun of him, and he had to keep going to the school administrators to figure out what to do. As a result, he did not learn much from going to school. In his teen years, Mario met a young woman named Pauline. She became Mario's first girlfriend, and Mario's second friend after Luigi. A couple years later, he "adopted" a pet named Donkey Kong, but cruel treatment of the gorilla made Donkey angry and kidnap Pauline, and you know where that goes from there: Mario jumping barrels, using hammers, and climbing ladders of disoriented buildings. He joined the U.S. Army during the Vietnam War, during which he transported explosives to troops on the front lines of combat. He was eventually discharged due to his habit of panicking and running back to his outposts with his cargo whenever it was set off by the enemy. Mario then became a carpenter and organized an ice hockey team. Later, he decided to go to medical school, where he became Doctor Mario (a more fitting name would be Dr. Video). However, he was not very competent; all he would do is throw pills at tiny, colored viruses instead of helping the patients survive, so his medical license was soon revoked. In 1970, he decided to become a racer, and drove cars along with his brother Luigi. However, he would sometimes crash, and he found his vision blurred by the dirty car windows, which he never bothered to clean. He later gave that up, and decided to go into plumbing. He went into a 6-month course of Plumber's Academy, where he learned to plumb. His brother also enrolled, and soon they were fixing Brooklynian sewers. However, one day, he and his brother ended up sucked down the drawn and into another dimension, where they landed in the Mushroom Kingdumb. Forms Friends Enemies Personality Looks Relation to King Harkinian Gallery 200px-SML2RabbitMario.png|Should I shoot it? Mario Bison.png|The fat idiot... Mama mario.jpg|Cliche Mario. Super Mario Super Scope.png|MARIO HAS A GUN! Mario evolution.PNG|Mario back in the old days. Malleo.png| Fire Flower! Mari.png| Mario as he appeared in Kart Fighter. 64 Mario.png|Nice computer you got there. Can I have it? Pingasbros.png|Mario, about to show some people his dong. Quotes *"It's-a me, Mario!" *"Woah!" *"Ouauauauauauauauauaohohohoh!" *"That's nice!" *"D'oh!" *"Ha ha!" *"Oh yeah, Mario time!" *"Just what I needed!" *"Hm?" *"Mama mia!" *"Mama f***er!" Category:Mario Characters Category:Appears in the Mario Cartoons Category:Plumbers Category:Fat Category:Morons Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:People You Wouldn't Want to Hang Out With Category:Insane Category:Italians/Italian-Americans Category:1940s Births Category:2010s Deaths Category:Died in the Poopocalypse